Pentosidine is an advanced glycation end product (AGE) that has a structure in which a lysine residue and an arginine residue are crosslinked via a pentose.
Pentosidine is accumulated on human dura mater and skin collagen. A high level of pentosidine is sometimes also detected in a patient of rheumatism or severe atopic dermatitis, and relations with those diseases have been suggested.
Accordingly, such pentosidine-related diseases can be prevented and treated by inhibiting production of pentosidine.
However, while Edaravone (PTL 1) and the like have been hitherto known as a component having an action of inhibiting the pentosidine production, the effect, safety, and the like have not been fully satisfactory.